Twilight One Shot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Twilight in the end was her favourite moment. To miss her doctor and love her husband. Amy/11th Doctor, Amy/Rory. Spoliers.


Twilight

Verse: Dr. Who

Genre: Friendship/romance

Rating: Teen

Pairing(s): 11th Doctor/Amy, Amy/Rory

Song: Twilight by Thriving Ivory

Summary: Twilight in the end was her favourite moment. To miss her doctor and love her husband.

* * *

I wrote that book because of one reason; love.

I loved my raggedy doctor, more than words or even he could ever bloody well understand. But more than that I loved my husband.

Rory showed me twilight; but back then twilight was that time I was left to wait. That eleven year little learned to wait in those twilight moments. For so many years I hated twilight; it was limbo because I was so sure my raggedy man would return.

Because I believed that he would come back for me; he would fix everything that was wrong. In a way that raggedy doctor was my first love and no man who came after would ever fill those shoes. Idiot that he was.

Then I grew up; waiting for and hating my raggedy doctor and Rory came along. I rejected him so many times before I gave in.

Rory would always have this kicked puppy look that I couldn't take slamming the door in his face any more and to be truthful he was probably the only man around the bloody village that was worth dating.

Three months of dating we had been wondering around. Well Rory was wandering around with me trying to build up the courage to tell me he loved me and I was just wandering because... well it beat sitting in on a Friday night.

It was just turning to night and as Rory fumbled with those words I looked up and stared at the stars.

Just as Rory formed his first word I asked him what it was called.

OK I know he would have no idea what I was talking about, but hey that's why the big idiot loved me. After a few what's, sighs and a glare I finally figured out that it was twilight. That moment between sunset and dusk.

It was the moment the world waited; for that moment of complete darkness.

The problem was that when I said I loved twilight Rory was hoping I would tell him I loved him. And in a way I was; don't roll your eyes at me.

Rory was my twilight in the beginning; he was my moment between sunset and dusk because the other one was my dusk or my dawn. I never told him that because by then he had heard all about my raggedy doctor.

Does that make me mean? Or a tease? I guess at first it did because the truth was if the doctor had come back to me in that moment of twilight I would have not even given a second thought to Rory. But for what it's worth he didn't and I was stuck with my boring life; secretly loving twilight despite him being an idiot... I meant for it's beauty.

The years past and after the 'I love you's' were passed between us I agreed to marry Rory; even if he did point out that it was strange for me to sneak out at twilight to sit under my window looking up to the sky. He stopped pointing it out after I threw some dirt at him.

It's strange now to think back to that time when I only loved Rory because I thought it was that moment between sunset (my old life) and dusk (my life with the doctor). I won't bore you by telling you what happened after the doctor came back and saved me. Those were magical times that shouldn't be tarnished written on paper that would fade.

Our adventures; both good and sad, belong to us three alone. At least the full version of those adventures do.

I don't need to tell you that in the end twilight wasn't like my waiting room; it was that moment that I found peace, I found love and I found the true meaning of being Amy Pond.

The doctor asked me once why I loved twilight so much; I wanted to tell him it was because I waited so long in that moment for him but instead I looked at Rory and admitted that more magical things could happen in that moment.

I think he understood and thankfully he knew better to tease me about it. I love that doctor; he learned quick that I punch hard.

After the angels; after our last adventure with the doctor I knew that I would rather live in twilight. It was the reason I knew beside loving Rory I had to follow him. I had to be with him; not because it was all I knew but because I would find no peace without him and my twilight.

A few years after writing that book; leaving my last message to the doctor, I sat underneath our window in the twilight looking to the sky. Rory asked me if I was waiting for the doctor. A part of me wished that I still could but the truth was twilight was my world and the doctor would never come to twilight.

After all those long years of waiting; of running and enjoying the magic I finally found my peace. It wasn't among the stars.

It was sitting in twilight, holding on to my love, my husband and missing my one true friend.

My raggedy doctor.

The end


End file.
